The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
To read an original image and print it by a printer, read luminance image data must be converted into density image data.
An apparatus having a color image scanner can read an original as a monochrome image or gray scale image. The read image is desirably printed as a monochrome image or gray scale image. However, this image is printed with respective color components in printing processing, which is not efficient printing.
Some printers can exchange printheads (cartridges integrated with ink tanks) in accordance with a required printing quality. Also in this case, the performance of such printer cannot be enhanced unless printing density image data corresponding to the printhead is generated.
The present invention has been made to overcome the conventional drawbacks, and has as its object to provide an image forming apparatus capable of converting image data using an optimal luminance/density conversion table based on the read mode and the type of printhead, thereby forming an image with the highest quality in the apparatus environment, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
To achieve the above object, for example, an image forming apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image forming apparatus having
read means capable of reading an original image as a color image, and
printing means which can mount different printheads for discharging ink droplets, and prints a read image is characterized by comprising
designation means for designating a read mode of the read means,
determination means for determining the type of mounted printhead, and
selection means for selecting a target conversion table from a plurality of conversion tables on the basis of the read mode designated by the designation means and the type of printhead determined by the determination means,
wherein read image data is converted into printing image data on the basis of the conversion table selected by the selection means, and the printing image data is printed by the printing means.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.